


Burn

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdanel writes of Feanor. Terzanelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A statue in the night sits, fair and fey  
Like ancient rulers of forgotten lands  
But as the night does not compare to day

So chiseled stone is less than living man  
My golden one, he burns like heaven's sun  
Like ancient rulers of forgotten lands

Like time, that cannot stop what it's begun  
His spirit has set fire to my own  
My golden one, he burns like heaven's sun

And now, to reap what fi'ry seeds we've sown  
With burning hands, to hold the harvest flame  
His spirit did set fire to my own

But now that I am scorched, who shall I blame?  
For I could not the searing heat resist  
With burning hands, I held the harvest flame

But count me still as blessed, as heaven-kissed  
Though statues in the night sit, fair and fey  
Still I could not the searing heat resist  
For cooler night cannot compare to day


End file.
